


She Was Angry, And Then She Wasn't

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles???, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mommy Issues, Omega is angry, Other, Vintage can't really defend himself that well, instead of being a statue like she normally is, like she actually expresses anger, omega gets bullied, so does vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: A series of drabbles telling the story of the few times that Omega coroika expressed anger. Each time greater then the last.
Relationships: Vintage & Omega (Splatoon)
Kudos: 1





	1. 5

The earliest he could remember her actually being angry was when they were 5. 

She was mad at the teacher because she didn't believe her when she said she was getting bullied. She got sent to the timeout corner. Vintage watched as she grumbled and muttered angrily about the injustice that was occuring. 


	2. 7

The second time is when they were 7. 

They were at the park and Omega and him were playing in the mud, making mud pies. Their mom came and said that she couldn't play in the mud because only boys could do that. Not only was she mad, but he was mad too. That made no sense! If she wanted to play in the mud, she could! She wasn't committing a crime or something! She argued these same statements as Vintage agreed. When they got home, the yells and scream and insults stung even more than the fact that "Only boys could play in mud". He watched as she threw a temper tantrum in her room, throwing her pillow at the wall, picking it up and throwing it again. 


	3. 9

The third time was on their ninth birthday. 

Their mom completely forgot it was their birthday and when she replied to this mistake with a, "So? As if i care." Omega burst into a rage of yells and screams on how she never cared for them or their well being. Their mom's response was leaving them without dinner, "Eating makes you fat." She said. Omega anger cried in bed. She angrily cried herself to sleep, thrashing around and throwing her pillow then hitting it and then throwing it again, and she didn't even eat. Neither did he. 


	4. 12

The fourth time is when they were 12.

They were in middle school and Vintage was getting picked on. She yelled at them and they screamed and ran and cried for their mom. She got in a lot of trouble both at school and home, but at least Vintage knew he wasn't alone. 


	5. 16

The fifth and probably the final time he ever saw her angry was when they were 16.

They had just broken up the old team with Skull and Aviators 5 months ago. Their mom was yelling at Vintage for an unknown reason. He couldn't remember because of the events that followed. She got so mad, as he wasn't responding to her insults, that she slapped him. This was when Omega lost it. She cut in between them and got into a argument with their "mom". She yelled about how their mom never acted like one, and one sentence that really stuck out to him was, "IF YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF OUR MOTHER, WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" She had swore. At their "mom". It was a pure act of rebellion and their "mom" was infuriated. Eventually, she kicked them out and they packed their bags and signed into a hotel for a couple nights. She had apologized several times, but Vintage actually thanked her for getting them out of that house. All those nights in the hotel, he heard sobbing coming from Omega. But this time, it wasn't angry or sad, or smad, it was out of relief. Out of relief she wouldn't have to be angry like that for a long time. 


End file.
